Mirror Envy
by Black-Sakura-Drops
Summary: Kaoru gets jealous of.. a mirror? And he infact becomes the attacker. Lemony Twincesty Goodness. Oneshot. WONDERFUL!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. If I did... I'D HAVE TO BE A GENIUS:DDD**

**Rating: M... Kinda hardcore I supose... LEAVE IF YOU'RE GONNA FLAME. **

**Black-Sakura-Drops: A second Twincest one-shot from yours truly. Apologies for the 2 month wait for those who read "Twin Delight". There were some issues. Genxia is not included in this. I edited it to make it my own. Long story short.. there's no friendship there anymore. ANYWAYS. I hope you enjoy it. D 3**

**Oh btw... BROWNIES FOR ALL WHO LIKED THE FIRST!! -tosses brownies to audience-**

Kaoru hid behind the dresser. He should've known this was going to happen. Hikaru had already been acting weird when they were in the pool. Kaoru had run because... he wasn't in the mood. He still had some pain left over from two nights ago.

"I guess seeing me dripping wet got him aroused..." He heard the doorknob turn and quickly silenced himself. Hikaru entered slowly. "But Kaooruuu.. I just wanna play. I'm so booored," he whined. "But weren't just in the pool.." Kaoru thought to himself. Hikaru was walking around the room, checking everywhere for his brother. When he started walking over to the area where Kaoru was hiding, he managed to crawl away and go behind the bed.

"What," Hikaru asked, talking to the supposedly empty room. "I'm not gonna do anything you don't like. I'm your brother.. Why would I?" Hikaru pauses, hoping to hear a response. "...But you know what? It's so obvious where you're hiding." Kaoru began sweating bullets.

Hikaru: -spins around- "AHA!!" -is facing a mirror- "..Oh. I'm glad I didn't try to hump that."

Kaoru: -tries to hold back his strong laughter and crawls away towards the door while his brother examines the mirror-

Hikaru: -pouts- "Well... I can always look into the mirror," -takes of swim trunks- "and pretend I'm doing this to you."

Kaoru stop crawling and looked over his shoulder. He wasn't sure he had heard correctly. But Hikaru was pleasuring himself alright. He became slightly jealous as he resumed escaping. "How does that feel, Kaoru?" "Ahh.. Hi-Hikaru... it feel so good...oooo," Hikaru said in a higher pitched tone. Kaoru pants were getting tighter the more he got pissed. He shot up.

Kaoru: "You asshole!!"

Hikaru: -still pumping himself- "Hm?"

Kaoru: -walks over to his twin- "I'm not gonna be shown up by a stupid mirror."

Kaoru grabbed hold of Hikaru's manhood and began. "You're the victim this time, got it?" Hikaru didn't realize that what he did would animate Kaoru this much, but he liked it. He begans panting. Kaoru hadn't known being on top felt so great. Now he understood why he brother loved chasing him. He train off thought was distrupted when Hikaru asked, "Nnggg.. Have you been practicing on yourself? Because it's never felt this way... Ahhh..." "Tch. No. I'm just gonna be the one in control now."

Kaoru pumped faster. He enjoyed to see the facial expressions from Hikaru. "Mmmm... K-Kaoru... ooooo..." "You like, Hikaru? Is this what you wanted?" He forced the both of them to walk over to and lay on their bed. Way better than the Third Music Room couch. He began necking his brother, becoming more animated hearing the quick and soft pants. Hikaru was growing impatient.

Hikaru: "Ah.. Ahh.. Kaoru.. S-Stop messing around.." -moans-

"Now I see why your ego goes up so much when we do this.. I like to see your face when your on the bottom. I'm the one doing the pleasing now." He slowly licked his brother's body from his neck and slowly moves lower, still pumping his brother's length, but now a bit faster. Hikaru bit his lower lip and arched his back, trying to get Kaoru's mouth lower and faster. Kaoru stop and looked up at his twin, smiling devilishly. "That'll only make me take longer." he redirected his kisses upward. Hikaru's pelvis started moving up and down. Kaoru layed a kiss on his lip. While kissing his brother, Hikaru said, "Nnnnggghhhh... Kaoru... d-don't linger... take me already..."

When their lips parted, Kaoru looked down at Hikaru. He was just so damn cute right then. He kissed him again with some more passion, more slowed down on stroking his brother,to tease him some more. Hikaru's pelvis bucked more at that. He broke their kiss. "You never had to beg f-for me.. right?" An ego had gotten into Kaoru, but he was becoming slightly impatient as well. He went down and started licking his brother. He loved being in control.

Kaoru: -looks up- "like this?"

Hikaru: -moans- "Again, Kaoru. I love to feel your mouth on me. Nnnngghhhh.."

Kaoru licked the tip of his brother's aroused manhood, which was larger than usually. But that **would** happen with all the teasing it went through. Hikaru had tried to make his hips stop moving so Kaoru good do more. "Nnngghhh.. Kaoru... I'm almost... there..." Another moan escaped from his mouth. "Aww... Hikaru you're so quick," Kaoru pouted. He took more of his brother in his mouth and began sucking. Hikaru arched his back. It felt so good. He thought about all the times Kaoru could've been on the top.. and how better all those times could've felt.

Kaoru: "Are you liking it Hikaru? Good." -takes in a bit more of his brother and nibbles as well-

Hikaru: -long moan- "I want... you inside me..."

Kaoru: -sucks harder and faster- "Mmmm.."

Hikaru: "Nngghh.. K-Kaoru..."

Kaoru: "Lube?"

Hikaru: "In... back pocket of... swim trunks..."

Kaoru messily searched for Hikaru's trunks, paying more attention to the acts his mouth were performing on his twin. He licked his brother's length one last time before he parted his lips away. "Turn over." Hikaru obeyed and softly said, "Please don't be rough with me..."

Kaoru: -smirks- Of course I won't -plants a kiss on his cheek-

It was so fun to hear his Hikaru cutely ask. Now he would **have** to disobey. He wanted to be ontop more often. He sucked on his fingers and without warning, stuck in two fingers, wanting to hear Hikaru scream his name. "Kaoru!! Not too ROUGH!!" Hikaru realized... if he couldn't easily take his brother's fingers... his manhood would be more painful. Kaoru practically laid ontop of his brother and nibbled his earlobe. "Don't worry. I'll stretch you out so you can feel as much leasure as possible. But while I'm doing **that**..." Kaoru moved his body so that his fingers were still inside his brother, but he length was infront of his brother's face. "I wanna feel your mouth on me, too..."

**(A/N: I'm sorry if that's kinda hard to imagine... Just think of a "69" position... But Kaoru's on Hikaru's back instead of his stomach...)**

So that's how it went for awhile. Kaoru stretched out his brother with now three fingers while Hikaru licked, nibbled, and sucked on Kaoru. He winced at the stretching, though. But it **was** what he wanted. Kaoru suddenly took out his fingers. "Are you ready?" "...Take me, Kaoru," Hikaru replied while licking Kaoru. Kaoru moved into position and added some lube, just incase, and watched as his erected manhoodwent into his brother. He desperately wanted to go hard and fast. But he didn't wanted to hurt Hikaru.. And he wanted many replays of this delight in the future.

"Ahhh... nnnnn..." Hikaru moaned. Kaoru stopped and looked at him. "Are you ok?" Hikaru looked into his eyes. "Mmm... Don't stop, I'll get used to it... Just find that spot." Kaoru took that as his cue to go faster. Might as well. Going at this pace was slightly boring. Kaoru thrusted into his brother. The yell that followed aroused him even more. He wanted to find that spot. He wanted Hikaru to enjoy just as much. "KAORU!!" Hikaru yelled loudly. He repeated Kaoru's name repeatedly into his own crossed arms. He began to move back and forth with the thrusts. He was still slightly tight, but started to get used to the pain.

Kaoru bit down on his lips. Hearing him yell his name made him go faster and harder.

Kaoru: "Nnnnngghhhh...Soo.. " -loudly moans- "...tight Hi-Hikaaruuuu.."

Kaoru kept going. Soon he found Hikaru's spot. He knew from the loud moan of delight his brother made. He stayed still for awhile, allowing them both to savor the pleasurment of it all. the position. The movements. The whole moment. Kaoru soon got back into rhythm.

Hikaru: -loudly moans- "Yeeess.. Yeeeess... YEESSS!! KAORU!!! FAAASTER!!! HAAAAARDER!!!"

Kaoru followed his wishes. They kept moving their bodies back and forth, enjoying the friction between their bodies. The bed swayed along with their movements. Kaoru's body's excitment was getting to it's climax. The same for Hikaru, who had been getting teased the whole night thus far. Kaoru was surprised he had stamina left to keep going. Hikaru really didn't want it to end, but he couldn't keep going.

Hikaru's body began to shake under the pleasure of Kaoru repeatedly hitting his spot. Hikaru moaned Kaoru's name out very loudly, the bed shaking under their strong vibrations. Hikaru finally, after all of the teasing Kaoru did, came onto the sheets. A few moments after, Kaoru shot into his brother, letting out a loud moan. He stayed still recovering from the shaking his body did in response. He pulled out of and laid next to his brother, stroking his face.

Kaoru: "So how was it?" -wink-

Hikaru: -kisses his brother- "You should be ontop more often." -smiles-

Kaoru: "Haven't I said that? Egotistical bastard."

He claimed his brother's lips. They wrapped their arms around each other and soon fell asleep in their mess. Though their world was opening up. Although others were now allowed in. This part would never be intruded.

_Fin_

**A/N**

**Phew!! I spent like.. An hour and a half straight typing this. But I think it's better than the first, no? Who knew Kaoru would just so...ANIMATED because of jealous towards glass... ROFL!!**

**Reviews are loved!! And along with brownies, cupcakes too!! **

**I wanna expand past the twins... Maybe it's Tamaki's and Kyouya's turn... evil smirk Suggestions are welcomed.**

**Sayonara 333**


End file.
